


Pull Me Under

by exbex



Series: Parzimbits [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Jack. Please, I’ll do anything. Whatever you want” Kent pleads. Desperate for some kind of friction, he attempts to thrust against the mattress.</p><p>“Well Kenny, the only thing I want right now is to listen to you beg while I fuck you with this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Jack hasn’t bothered to gag Kent.

Kent is spread out, wrists and ankles bound to the four corners of the bed, Jack’s least favorite tie folded carefully over his eyes and held in place by a knot at the back of his head, but Kent’s mouth is unimpeded. There are two possible explanations for this. The first is that with everything taken away but the feel of the cuffs against his skin, the cool sheets on his front, and the sensation of Jack’s hard cock thrusting into him, Jack figured that he ought to take pity and, instead of forcing Kent to swallow his own cries, allow him some kind of release. The second is that Jack is getting off on Kent’s whimpering and begging and overall torture.

Kent decides it’s definitely the latter when Jack finally finishes, and pulls out slowly, only to return with a tell-tale buzzing that indicates that Jack is far from finished with him.

“Fuck, Jack. Please, I’ll do anything. Whatever you want” Kent pleads. Desperate for some kind of friction, he attempts to thrust against the mattress.

“Well Kenny, the only thing I want right now is to listen to you beg while I fuck you with this.”

Kent can practically hear the smirk on Jack’s face. He gasps, then cries out as Jack fucks him, until he’s met with the sensation of falling, then the sense of floating, the kind that always makes it nice and quiet inside his head.

By the time Jack releases him he feels boneless. He sighs as Jack undoes the binds, coaxes him to turn over, and takes Kent’s cock in hand. “You’re so good for me Kenny. So good.”

Kent sighs and slings one arm over his eyes. He’s sure that Jack will draw it out, bring him to the edge again and again, teasing him. But Jack surprises him by stroking him exactly the way he likes it.

It’s good, when he finally comes, not sneaking up on him, but not explosive either, just a long, slow wave of pleasure spreading through his limbs. Kent jerks, arching up off of the bed, then falls back, spent.

Kent has a vague sense of Jack cleaning them up, wrapping Kent up in clean sheets, laying with their arms and legs tangled together. “You’re so good for me,” Jack murmurs as he places kisses all along Kent’s forehead. “I think you should be rewarded.” 

Kent pries one eye open to peer at Jack.

Jack smirks. “Bits will be home the day after tomorrow. Think we should take turns holding him down and making him beg?”

Kent grins. “He’s been in Georgia for a week.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“That accent is going to be nice and thick.”

“Exactly.”

“And he’s going to feel so good around my cock.”

“And you look so pretty when you’re fucking him.”

“Yes,” Kent replies, “you have the best ideas.” It’s the last coherent thought that he has before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
